Follow Me
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: A couple's spat leads to something more. Koyuki x Maho.


**Author's Note:** Just did this fluff to try and get back in my writing groove. Was rather satisfied with how it turned out.

**Summary:** A couple's spat leads to something more. Koyuki x Maho.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beck aka Mongolian Chop Squad. All rights belong to Harold Sakuishi and those who produced the anime and junk. If I did own Beck, there would have been a season two long in production and not that..."film"

* * *

**Follow Me**

"Oy oy! Koyuki!"  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
"We're in the middle of sound rehearsal. They have been calling your name for the past five minutes and getting no response."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, so hurry up and get your ass out there." ordered Chiba as he ushered him towards the stage with a drop kick placed on his back. Chiba then looked at Beck's drummer Saku and posed a question. "Those two still fighting?"  
"Yeah, they apparently had a disagreement over spending time together. You know how we got that call from Kawakubo-san about a last minute performance?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well it seems Maho made some free time from her schedule and was planning a trip, a getaway for the two of them. So when he told her, she told him to cancel, he told her no..."  
"…and then she stormed off." added Taira.  
"Yep, that is exactly how it went."  
"That must be weird, aren't they staying in the same room?"  
"She locked him out, so he has been crashing in Ryuusuke's room."  
"I would have let him stay in my own but Hiromi came to the performance since we are on the West Coast."  
Out of frustration Chiba tackled Sato and placed him in a leg lock. "Throw salt into my wounds will you. Bragging about brining your girlfriend to see you perform. What about me? Did you tell her to bring a friend?"  
"Give! Give!"  
"Oy oy! Cut it out Chiba."

Time forwarded to when it was time for Beck to hit the stage.

"Have you guys seen Koyuki?" asked Ryuusuke. "He's never really been late to anything."  
"You wouldn't know since we normally have to be looking for you." added Taira.  
"Well that's true." Ryuusuke said with a wry smile.  
"Speak of the devil."

At this point Koyuki came rushing back stage, panting lightly. "Sorry, I was trying to find Maho. Couldn't find her."  
"Well, it looks like you are going to have to put your lover's quarrel on hold. Show is about to start."  
"About that, I have a small request."

"You really shouldn't be so hard on him Maho."  
"Yes I should Hiromi; we have barely seen each other."  
"That's true but it's a favor for Kawakubo-san. There is no way they could turn him down."  
Maho sighed deeply. "I know, but I just wanted to be a little selfish. I just wanted Koyuki all to myself for once."  
"Don't I know the feeling, being in love with someone who is a part of the world's biggest band? They belong to you, but then they belong to them as well." finishing her sentence Hiromi motioned to the surging crowd behind them. The stadium was definitely full, as with all their performances in the United States.  
"He's still stupid." said Maho pouting as she and Hiromi waited for their performance to start.

"Hello everyone!" The crowd roared in response to Koyuki's greeting. "I know you all have come to hear the music of Beck tonight, but I have a selfish request of you all. Will you allow me to be selfish for one song?" The crowd roared to show their approval.

"What is he up to?" asked Maho, she looked at her boyfriend from her front row seat. As Koyuki gazed at her she found herself blushing slightly.

"This song is a dedication. It is dedicated to the love of my life, my first fan. The person who pushed me to do better, my inspiration and my everything. We have had our fair share of tears, fair share of laughs, and fair share of experiences that we can't tell on this stage. You are the person who I wish to see when I wake and to be the last one I see when I sleep. I want to look back at this moment when we are old and gray and simply smile. This song goes out to you, when this plays you will know who I am talking to."

Saku counted down, and what came across the speakers was not the traditional sound of Beck but music from a time long since forgotten.

Follow me  
Baby, I won't let you leave if you believe in me  
And I always set you free from all those yesteryears  
But you don't know how much,  
I got believe in you.

I was staring at your shoulder shivering  
In such a coldest summer breeze  
Meanwhile, I wonder why where here  
Look for the line between love and friends  
We'll be twisting ourselves again.

I was standing at the corner on the street  
Watching the wheels turning free  
Waiting to get back on my feet  
Reading the line between night and day  
I'll be twisting myself again

Follow me  
Baby, I won't let you leave if you believe in me  
And I always set you free from all those yesteryears  
But you don't know how much

Follow me  
Baby I won't let you leave if you believe in me  
And I always set you free from all those yesteryears  
But you don't know how much  
I got believe in you.

As the song died down, Koyuki stood to the microphone once again.

"I have to thank you all once again for allowing me to be selfish for a moment. You see that song holds special meaning to me. This was the first song I performed for anybody; it was also the first time that I sang on stage with you. Hopefully it won't be the last, so that's why I think I need to ask you something."

The stage light soon focused on a teary eyed Maho, and her image was shown on the big screen.

"Maho Minami, will you sing with me for now and forever more? Will you marry me?"  
"Of course, you moron!" Koyuki made his way off the stage, travelled through the other members of VIP, the lights following him as he made his way through. He finally found Maho and embraced her, the crowd screaming in pure adoration at the lovely display in front of them.

"Forgive me?"  
"No, but you sure started off on the right foot though." said Maho jokingly as she kissed her longtime boyfriend, now fiancé.


End file.
